swsefandomcom-20200215-history
TC-Series Protocol Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units The TC-Series of Protocol Droids from Cybot Galactica was designed in an attempt to supplant the 3PO-Series of Protocol Droids. Although successful, the TC-Series never came close to replacing the more famous Protocol Droid model. Unlike the 3PO-Series, the TC-Series includes a TranLang III communications center, a feature that only a few 3PO-Series Protocol Droids could boast. In addition to their enhanced communications equipment, all TC-Series Protocol Droids were designed with the latest technology in nearly every system, and they received a total programming rewrite before the line was launched to ensure that there were no holdover problems from other software packages. In almost all ways, the TC-Series is one of the most technologically advanced and reliable Protocol Droids on the market. However, its increased price coupled with the longstanding reputation of the 3PO-Series Droids ensured that few people made the switch to the TC-Series Protocol Droid. The TC-Series Droid is popular among wealthy nobles and Senators and is also commonly found aboard Trade Federation Starships (Since the Federation has no difficulty in dealing with price issues). Despite the company's hope that the TC-Series would replace the 3PO-Series entirely (Thus selling millions of new Droids to beings wishing to upgrade to the TC-Series), Cybot Galactica decided instead to market the TC-Series Droids as a luxury alternative to the 3PO-Series, since sales were solid but nowhere near as high as they would need to be to replace the older Droid model. TC-Series Droids Encounters TC-Series Protocol Droids are most often found in the company of nobles and businessmen who have extra credits to spend on an expensive Protocol Droid. Very few TC-Series Droids make their way into the hands of anyone who is less than wealthy, though it has been known to happen. The TC-Series is very often sought after because of its superior programming, and many wealthy owners use TC-Series Droids as majordomos and personal assistants. Since the TC-Series Protocol Droid has a Heroic Level, it is much more durable than other Droids and is slightly more survivable. Additionally, its ability to coordinate allies makes it an excellent aide in combat; though it does not contribute anything directly, it can enhance the ability of other characters to work together. TC-Series Protocol Droids can be played as Droid Heroes. TC-Series Protocol Droid Statistics (CL 1) Medium 3rd-Degree Droid Noble 1 Initiative: '-1; '''Senses: 'Perception +7 '''Languages: '''Basic, Binary, 3 Unassigned; Translator Unit (DC 5) Defense Reflex Defense: 11 (Flat-Footed: 11), Fortitude Defense: 10, Will Defense: 15 Hit Points: 18, Damage Threshold: 10 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: 'Unarmed -1 (1d3-1) '''Ranged: By Weapon -1 Base Attack Bonus: '+0; 'Grab: -1 Base Stats Abilities: Strength 8, Dexterity 8, Constitution -, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 14, Charisma 14 Feats: 'Linguist, Skill Focus (Persuasion), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Deception +7, Gather Information +7, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +6, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +6, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +6, Perception +7, Persuasion +12 'Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, Translator Unit (DC 5), 2 Hand Appendages, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Audio Recorder Availability: Licensed; Cost: 5,000 credits